Cutemon (Fusion)
Cutemon is a character in the Digimon Fusion anime series and a member of the Fusion Fighters. He is considered Angie Hinomoto's partner. Cutemon is young, and cares for Cutemon as he would a child. Appearance Cutemon is a small, cute Digimon based on a rabbit. His fur is completely pink, and he wears a pair of headphones, a pink scarf, and a pair of slippers. Several of his techniques are powerful healing abilities that work on both humans and Digimon, and he is sometimes able to lift heavy objects, despite his small stature. Description In the Japanese version, Cutemon has a tendency to say "kyu" at the end of his sentences, a reference to his name. Attacks * The suffix to Cutemon's "Kizunaol", "Sugunaol", and "Yokunaol" techniques is a pun on the verb , and is sometimes used for fictional medicines in other anime and manga to evoke a medicinal feel to the item's name.: Heals wounds. * * : Greatly heals wounds. *' Wave' *' Song' ( Wave): Sings at a high frequency to greatly damage all around him. Fiction Anime Cutemon lived with his parents in a village, but they were attacked by the Bagra Army. Although he escaped, he was held up by a trio of Goblimon bandits until saved him. After hearing his story, Dorulumon allowed Cutemon to travel with him and eventually came to serve as his protector. Angie meets Cutemon right outside of the Village of Light after her friend Mikey, with the help of , , and wards off 's attack. Cutemon attempts to cheer Angie up as a gathers information and chooses to attack them, but Dorulumon intervenes and kills the Coelamon. Dorulumon thanks Angie for looking after Cutemon for him and the two ride off. Cutemon later appears at both the Island Zone and the Magma Zone, the latter where he explains his story to the Fusion Fighters. He soon officially joins them along with Dorulumon. Later, after arriving at the Sand Zone, Mikey is separated from the team. While looking for him, Cutemon and the other Digimon are hypnotized by Ebemon. After reverting back to normal, Cutemon helps in the battle to protect , but has some of his energy drained by HiMachineDramon. He is later forced into the next Zone by 's explosion. The Fusion fighers follows to the Sweets Zone. After they rescue the prisoners, one of them, a Coronamon, informs Cutemon that he had seen Cutemon's parents being taken into the castle. However, Matadormon attacks the team, opening up faults in the ground that swallow them up and deposit them in Matadormon's underground base. The team finally finds Cutemon's parents, who are being held in one of the pods, and being used to power Matadormon's secret weapon, Brakedramon. Mikey has Shoutmon and the others DigiFuse to Shoutmon X5, who fights off Brakedramon and Matadormon, with Cutemon's medical assistance, while Mikey and Spadamon struggle to retrieve Cutemon's parents from the shredder. After the defeat of Matadormon and Brakedramon, and rescue of Cutemon's parents, Cutemon decides to continue on with the Fusion Fighters, and bids goodbye to his parents while trying to keep from crying. One year later, Cutemon goes to Mikey's Fusion Loader together with his teammates to aid Mikey in the Digimon Hunt. Cutemon tries to help Ewan Amano get over the depression of the lose of , but he became the target of the cute Digimon Hunter Airu Suzaki, and ends up nearly losing his life, but Ewan protects him and gets Damemon back. When asks Mikey if they should find the Old Clock Shop Man to make Angie and Jeremy into Hunters, Cutemon responds that they want to see them again, but are keeping secret for their safety. When Mikey drops his Fusion Loader after being pulled into DigiQuartz, Cutemon is the one who's able to escape and delivers the device to Ewan. After the battle against is over, he is sitting by Angie's side in Mikey's room. Later, when the Old Clock Shop Man gives Fusion Loaders to Angie and Jeremy so that they can fight 's army, Mikey passes Cutemon and Dorulumon to her Fusion Loader. Cutemon is one of the Digimon absorbed by Quartzmon. Other appearances Digimon Introduction Corner Tagiru Akashi attempts to DigiFuse Cutemon with , but the latter runs away while Airu Suzaki tells him to not use other people's Digimon like that. Digimon All Star Rumble Cutemon tells to enter the Digital Monster Evolution Tournament. Other forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists